Hollow Addiction
by mimithenumberon
Summary: READ 'HOLLOW DRUG' FIRST! or this may not make much sense. XD This happens 4 months later. Grimmjow is trapped in Hueco Mundo and is very surprised to find an unconscious Ichigo about to be eaten by Hollows. Warning-M/M, MATURE SEXUAL CCONTENTS Thank you in advance and please, please review! ENJOY! XD


**Warning: MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS! (rated M for a reason people.), M/M (yes, that does stand for Male/Male), Bad language, slight violence, also read ****'HOLLOW DRUG'**** first or this may seem confusing.**

**Like I said already, read ****'Hollow Drug'**** first since the two are already in a relationship. This fiction happens 4 months after ****'Hollow Drug'****. Hope you like and please review! ENJOY! XD**

**Also, I do NOT own Bleach or any of the characters.**

_**Hollow Addiction**_

Ichigo's senses prickled, all his instincts telling him to be careful. It was the middle of the afternoon and he was heading home after yet another long, mundane school day. He didn't meet anyone on the barren street. It sort of reminded him of a horror zombie movie where all the humans were turned into flesh eating cannibals and the main hero/heroin found themselves in a deserted town.

Ichigo shoved the thought at the back of him mind, deeming it ridiculous. He just said goodbye to Keigo fifteen minutes ago! He hated the way he was getting so easily spooked. Ever since he lost his Shinigami abilities he had to remind himself that Hollows were out of his league. If he met one he would be defenceless. Even a low level one could spell the end.

His warning bells went off again. Since his fight with Aizen he couldn't sense the presence of Hollows as accurately as before or as sharply, yet this pooling sensation of dread filling his stomach was unmistakable. He felt sick. The horrible pressure was getting closer.

Ichigo turned and ran towards the nearest safe spot he could think of. Urahara's shop was the closest. His human body couldn't even take the feel of the Hollow's pressing Reiatsu. It annoyed him how weak he was. Something he could have defeated with his eyes closed was now able to slice him to shreds.

Ichigo came to a startled halt as he felt yet more Reiatsu blocking his way. He quickly turned the nearest corner, hoping to lose the Hollow long enough to reach the safety of the ex-captain's residence. Unfortunately if Hollows were good at anything, it was hunting. They loved playing cat and mouse with their prey. Ichigo knew how much those creatures loved to corner their meal before ending their life.

A screech filled the clear sky and Ichigo had to stop and cover his ears. It seemed to pierce them and scratch across his brain like nails on a blackboard. Ichigo's legs gave way, the Hollow's Reiatsu punching the breath out of him.

He felt his consciousness fading and his vision becoming blurred. He couldn't see clearly but he knew the Hollow was looming over him, watching with glee as his prey became completely defenceless. Sweat rolled down Ichigo's temple and he fell.

His mind drifted into darkness.

* * *

Ishida sped up, knowing the invading Hollow was very close. He was the most alert and intuitive of their group of friends and when the Hollow entered Kurakura town he immediately picked up on it and rushed towards its location. As he neared it he picked up on another presence also.

He cursed under his breath as he instantly recognized Ichigo's Reiatsu. He pushed his leg muscles to move even faster. Ever since Ichigo became a regular human again things had been much more difficult. Mainly since Ichigo's powerful Reiatsu still managed to catch the undivided attention of every famished Hollow out there.

He along with the others had to constantly be on their toes and keep Ichigo's hide out of constant trouble. It was a given Ichigo didn't realize how much he owed them, but they were friends and that's what friends did. They kept each other alive.

'Damn it!'

Ishida ground his teeth in frustration. He was far too late. Uryu reached his target just in time to see the Hollow entering a Garganta, Ichigo's unconscious body clutched in his enormous claws. He could have killed the Hollow, with one of his Quincy arrows but he couldn't guarantee Ichigo's safety. He had no choice but watch as his friend vanished from sight, swallowed by the cloudy canopy.

He raced towards Urahara's, putting a rescue plan together as he went.

* * *

The paw prints left a visible trail behind the panther Adjucha. It stood at the top of a sandy hill. Much has changed in Hueco Mundo. Las Notches no longer existed. Without the leadership of Aizen and the Espada all the rest of the Hollows ran rampart and tore the place apart. Any surviving Numeros soon fell back to their previous state, fighting with each other and other Hollows just to stay alive. It was hell and it was anarchy.

Grimmjow wasn't untouched by the devolution. When Ichigo left him he had been injured badly enough that his recovery was still incomplete. A grand portion of his strength was lost and he was still struggling to recover it. He wasn't even capable of opening a Garganta.

He wouldn't have been overly worried about all this, since slowly he was regaining his previous status, if it wasn't for his inability to visit the human world. Grimmjow couldn't believe that it had been over four months since he last saw Ichigo. He wondered how the human looked now? Was he still the same stubborn, hot-headed boy he fell in love with?

He also wondered why Ichigo never came looking for him. It hurt a little. Their battle was something they had to do because it was expected of them, from Aizen, from Soul Society and from just about everyone else. It wasn't like any of them would ever accept someone like Grimmjow, a Hollow, amongst them. Ichigo was the only one who understood him. He was different.

Worry was something that gnawed at him daily. Was there something wrong with Ichigo? Was he sick? Was he dead? Why didn't he come to Hueco Mundo ever since that day?... Grimmjow ignored the part of him which said it was because Ichigo changed his mind and realized he actually did hate Hollows. All Hollows.

He had to see Ichigo again and it was this desire, to be reunited with the human, that gave him patience and strength. He survived. He lived. He waited. He wondered the white hell alone.

Grimmjow wasn't at all fazed when he heard a group of inferior Adjuchas fighting over something. He was willing to bet it was some poor ghost or human they dragged to Hueco Mundo while fleeing from the threat of, most likely, a Shinigami.

Reflexively he smelled the air, making sure he wasn't in any imminent danger, and got a familiar whiff of... something. Confused he sniffed again. Something sweet and human. Intrigued he made his way towards the group of Hollows until he reached his advantageous elevated position from where he observed the others.

They were Adjuchas which meant they developed enough consciousness to have the ability of free thought. They screamed abuse at each other while snapping and clawing, each one wishing to take the first bite. Grimmjow wasn't surprised, since the victim's Reiatsu was mouth-watering. He still couldn't see the human, his view obstructed by the Hollows clustered around him/her in a tight circle.

Suddenly one of them charged another, moving out of the way and Grimmjow caught a glimpse. That's all he needed to recognize the orange haired boy. He was roaring and attacking the other Adjuchas before he realized it.

His caution forgotten.

* * *

Blood stained the white sand making it almost entirely red. Pieces of flesh, severed limbs and torn bones decorated the scarlet carpet. Grimmjow twisted his head and threw the lifeless body of the last Adjucha away, as if disgusted by the taste. Blood trailed from his open jaws and sharp fangs. His feline body was covered in lacerations and scratches but no major damage was done.

He shook his body to get rid of any Hollow bits left on him. He missed the feel of a good battle. He missed the thrill of killing those who got in his way. Or those who messed with what he considered his. Remembering the reason why he attacked in the first place, Grimmjow moved over to Ichigo's still unconscious body.

Most of the damage took was while standing in front of the human. If it wasn't for Ichigo he could have chewed those pathetic creatures in seconds. Even so, he had no trouble but he didn't have a chance to see if Ichigo was hurt. But something must have been seriously wrong if those low lives could knock Ichigo out cold and nearly eat him. Also, why did he smell human? Only human. No hint of a darker scent, like his strange hollowfication vibe or his Shinigami side...

Grimmjow ran his opal eyes along the human's build. There were no noticeable injuries, no blood stains anywhere on his clothes, his breathing was even, his heart beat was normal. All in all, Grimmjow couldn't find any trace of foul play. To all purposes, he looked like he was simply asleep.

Grimmjow didn't have time to relax though. Ichigo's delicious scent was probably already attracting the unwanted attention of starving Hollows. The ex-Arrancar manoeuvred Ichigo onto his broad back, a part of him loving the familiar heat radiating from the human's frame.

Grimmjow threw a glance back, making sure Ichigo was securely laying face-down, before moving in the direction of safety.

* * *

Ichigo groaned and sank even lower into the warm surface. He didn't want to wake up yet. He just had a great dream, about Grimmjow once again, and he didn't want it to end. He hated the thought of once more wake up in a world where he wouldn't be sure if the Arrancar was even alive. He hated it.

Stubbornly he kept his eyes closed, and his cheek plastered to whatever he was using as a pillow. It smelled nice. It wasn't soft nor overly rigid. And was it his imagination or was it rising and falling almost like it was breathing? A calming, soothing drumming echoed in his ear. He also thought he heard something bordering on purring. It sounded so melodious and relaxing, Ichigo felt like he was drifting off again just by listening to it.

Ichigo groaned softly again, feeling something wet rub against his cheek. His first thought was of a dog or cat nuzzling their owner. A gentle show of affection. Slowly he opened his eyes, not really sure of what to expect. He didn't own a pet…

At first he was very certain he was dreaming. Opal eyes met his and his mouth fell slightly open. He didn't have any trouble recognizing Grimmjow's intense gaze. Ichigo swallowed loudly, waiting for an explanation or a wakeup call or something. Nothing came, the silence stretched on.

Eventually Ichigo managed to find the courage to tear his eyes away. He sat up to better understand what was going on and he was pretty damn sure this had to be a dream. What he mistook for a pillow was the giant feline's crook between its abdomen and shoulder. Grimmjow silently watched as Ichigo struggled to understand what was happening. His tail started waving from side to side in a lazy manner.

'Gri-Grimmjow?...' It was hard to tell if a panther could smile but the spark in the blue eyes was unmistakable.

'Good morning sleepy head. I was wondering when you'll come around.'

Ichigo widened his eyes at the deep voice. His doubts vanished instantly. The human threw his hands around the strong muscular neck and buried his face into the crook of Grimmjow's shoulder. He held on tight, afraid of letting go and going another four months without the Sexta.

'I missed you too Ichigo. It's been too long.' Grimmjow returned the hug by rubbing his nose against the boy's back.

'You're alive! Thank God! I didn't know if you were fine and I couldn't come to Hueco Mundo since I lost all my Shinigami powers. I'm sorry.' Ichigo was so overwhelmed by emotion he couldn't stop babbling on and on, but Grimmjow didn't mind. He liked hearing his voice and he was flooded with relief when he finally had his questions answered. When he finally found out the reason why Ichigo hadn't searched for him.

When Ichigo managed to calm down, he broke away from Grimmjow but refused to completely let go, his hands still resting on the strong shoulder.

'Feeling better?' Grimmjow's eyes were grinning.

'Yeah. Much better.'

'How did you lose your Soul Reaper powers?' Ichigo explained the whole story, from when they fought to when Aizen was finally beaten. Grimmjow's tail movement became more violent at the mention of his Lord. At one point Ichigo even heard a low, threatening rumble vibrating from his throat. 'Hmmmm. So that's what happened. Can't say I'm sorry for him. Though despite everything, things were running a lot smoother around here when he was around.'

'What happened?'

It was Ichigo's turn to get lost in the sound of Grimmjow's voice as he proceeded to tell how Las Notches fell apart without leadership. He finished his account with him finding Ichigo unconscious about to be eaten, by pure accident.

'Don't worry. I ate them.'

'The Hollows?'

'Yeah. Adjuchas need to consume other Adjuchas or else they fall back to a Gillian and they can never break free again. We just become one mass of instincts and no free thoughts. It's worse than anything you can imagine.'

'I'm sorry.'

'For what?'

'For bringing up the subject.' Grimmjow chuckled heartedly. He missed having someone around who actually gave a crap about other's feelings. Hollows tended to be a bit self-absorbed.

'Don't worry about it.'

'But Grimmjow, why are you an Adjucha? What happened to your Arrancar powers?'

'Out fight took a lot out of me and that ass Nnoitra cut pretty damn deep. I would have died had it not been for this weird man who saved me. He said he knew you and that he was the humble owner of a simple candy shop.'

'Wait. Was his name Kisuke Urahara? Did he have a striped hat that covered his eyes and a walking stick?'

'Sounds about right.' Grimmjow raised an eyebrow at the grin stretching across Ichigo's lips. 'Well whatever. After he came along, I was reverted to an Adjuchas since I lost so much of my strength. I've been consuming other Gillians and Adjuchas to slowly get to the level of an Arrancar again. But I still can't open a Garganta yet.'

'How long will it take for you to get back to…normal?'

'At the slow rate I'm going, at least another two months.'

'Two months?!'

'It's fine. One way or another I'm getting back to you, I promise.'

Grimmjow ran his smooth tongue across Ichigo's cheek, making it clear he was very serious. Ichigo smiled, burying his face in the panther's shoulder again.

'Now get some rest. I imagine your friends are on their way here and you'll need your strength. I'll keep watch.'

'But-'

'I'm not asking Ichigo. I'm telling.'

Knowing Grimmjow well enough to understand the 'no arguing' tone, Ichigo did as he was told. He made himself comfortable, once more using Grimmjow's warm waist as a pillow and drifted into an easy sleep knowing that he was safe.

* * *

'Get on my back.' Ichigo widened his eyes at Grimmjow, his hands wrapped round himself to ward against some of the chilly air.

'Wha-?'

'Shut up and just do it. It'll keep you safe and mask your scent.'

'If you say so….' But Ichigo did as he was told. Grimmjow was much bigger than a normal panther, his height, on all four, reached up to Ichigo's torso.

Once the human was in place, Grimmjow moved off at a walking pace with no particular destination in mind. All they could do now was wait for Ichigo's friends to come along since neither of them could open a Garganta.

* * *

'That'll be them.'

'Huh?' Ichigo was distracted looking around the sea of white and missed what Grimmjow had said.

'Your friends are here. Finally.' Grimmjow didn't pretend to mask his disdain. If it wasn't for dumb luck and his curious nature, Ichigo would have been dead. And his 'friends' were absolutely useless. He was feeling very annoyed all of a sudden. His long tail slashed through the air like a furious, swinging whip.

'Why are you angry? Isn't this good?'

'I'm not angry. I just think they took their sweet time to get here. You'd be dead if it wasn't for me.'

'That's not it. You weren't angry yesterday. What's this really about Grimmjow?' The Adjucha refused to answer and Ichigo waited patiently. For a long ten minutes the only sound around them was the noise of Grimmjow's steps and his tail swishing behind him.

'I don't want you to go again.' Grimmjow's voice was very, very low. If it wasn't for the absolute silence Ichigo would have missed it.

'I won't. You're coming with me this time.' Grimmjow paused in mid step. His head turned to glance at the grinning human. His ear twitched. It was something it did when he was confused.

'What are you talking about?'

'Think about it. You need a Garganta, right? Well we have one now. And Urahara will know what to do with you once we're in Kurakura.'

'And they'll all just conveniently ignore that I'm an Arrancar? The same one who nearly killed some of them and worked under Aizen?'

'They will, because you'll be with me. Plus they're not like you think. They know that some things are complicated and that people can change. If I held a grudge against everyone who tried to kill me, I'd have no friends.' Ichigo's optimism was intoxicating and his grin was radiant.

'We'll see.' Grimmjow resumed his walk.

* * *

'Ichigo! Are you-' Rukia's question ended when she saw the panther standing behind her friend. Her hand automatically flew to the hilt of her sword, ready to attack, as did Renji's and Ishida's.

'Whoa! Calm down people. He's not an enemy.' He really wished Grimmjow wouldn't look so bored and impassive. The panther smirked at the boy's attempts to try and pacify the situation, not believing for a second things could work out so easily. He wanted to, but long years of hard living taught him never to rely on the kindness of others.

'It's a Hollow Ichigo. What do you mean he's not an enemy?'

'It's Grimmjow.' Ichigo waited for the stunned silence to pass and for the stream of outraged interrogations to come.

'Grimmjow? THE Grimmjow?! The Grimmjow who tried to kill you and nearly killed Rukia?' Renji's voice was unbelieving. All eyes were fixed on the panther before turning to Ichigo who was trying to think of the best way to explain the whole thing. Grimmjow smirked again.

'So not the time.' Ichigo muttered under his breath so just the Adjucha would hear before addressing the inquiries of his friends. 'That's him. Was him. He's not as bad anymore.' He was going nowhere so he stopped talking.

'Damn it. Urahara was right.' All relaxed at Uryu's words and he fixed his glasses.

'You lose Renji. You owe me a free dinner.' Rukia smirked at the red-head who dramatically face palmed his forehead.

'Crap.'

'Um, what?' Ichigo had no clue as to what was happening. The three rescuers exchanged looks before Rukia sighed and started explaining.

'Kisuke said that you would be with Grimmjow. He said not to worry about him. And Renji and I had a bet. I told him you were gay and…well….I won. Clearly.'

It was Ichigo and Grimmjow's turn to exchange looks. The Hollow was no longer smirking, just plain surprised. A smile played on Ichigo's lips.

'I told you they're not like you think.'

'Well can we get going? We're already attracting attention to ourselves.' Ishida interjected.

'Not yet.' Suddenly Rukia's tone of voice and expression became serious. Her large eyes met Grimmjow's. 'If you wish to come with us there are some ground rules that must be established.'

Grimmjow gave a slight nod to show he understood and willing to listen.

'No killing of innocents, dead or alive. No wild rampages. No superhuman actions. No-'

'Let me make this easier, since we don't have all day. You live by Ichigo's rules.' Ishida fixed his glasses again satisfied with his solution.

'…Fine.' He could do that. Grimmjow hated having people telling him what to do but he also understood that humans had different rules to Hollows. They lived by different laws and survival of the fittest wasn't one of them. He hated admitting it, but if he was left to his own devices he probably would end up doing something very, very wrong by human standards.

'Good. Now let's go.'

* * *

_One Week Later…._

'So how'd it go?'

Ichigo watched with amusement as Grimmjow flopped on the couch and let out a tired sigh. He was back to his Arrancar form, and thanks to Urahara's help he had a human Gigai that hid his overwhelming Reiatsu, his Hollow mask fragment and his Hollow hole.

'Long. Very long….'

'What did she say?' That morning Ichigo told Grimmjow he had to go and apologise to Orihime for all the trouble he put her through, what with the whole Aizen thing. He would have made Grimmjow do it earlier but he was only just getting the hang of using his substitute body. He was finally able to react and move as fast as he wanted without freezing.

'I lost track after she made me eat…..' Ichigo smiled at Grimmjow's greenish tint and his shiver. Orihime's recipes were something to be afraid of. Very afraid. 'She wasn't angry though.'

'I know. She already forgave you but it was only common courtesy to apologise anyway.'

'If you say so….'

Ichigo watched Grimmjow for a second, content to simply have him there. His head was rested back and his eyes were closed. His ever present frown made him look like he was in some deep thought but Ichigo knew he was just trying to clear his mind. He still had to introduce Grimmjow to his family, and he dreaded that idea, but he was sure on some level his dad already knew. Despite his ridiculous display of childish antics Isshin could be very intuitive when he chose it.

But his family was away for a week on some trip or other, which meant they had the house all to themselves. For a whole week. Ichigo moved beside Grimmjow who opened his eyes to look at him.

'You know, you never really apologised to me.'

'For?...' But a smile crept on the Arrancar's lips. There was only one thing on Ichigo's mind that made his eyes glassy.

'I'm sure you can come up with a few things. Mostly bordering on severe injuries, deadly situations, the near loss of my life on more than one occasion. Should I continue?'

'And I guess a 'sorry' isn't enough.'

'Things are never that simple…'

With a chuckle Grimmjow met Ichigo's parted lips. He relished the noise of surprise before letting his tongue go further in, past the soft lips and the pearly teeth, to explore the fleshy cavern. The two tongues rubbed against each other and Grimmjow swallowed every delectable noise rolling off of Ichigo's.

'Then let's make it complicated.'

In a sudden movement, Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo's thighs and flipped the surprised boy on his back. His expert hands removed Ichigo's shirt in record time and roamed over the exposed torso as if memorizing it. With a wicked gleam in his eyes, Grimmjow leaned down and took a perky nipple between his lips, running his coarse tongue over the sensitive flesh until Ichigo was shaking and moaning with pleasure.

Satisfied with the reaction Grimmjow moved lower, leaving love bites along the waist and across each rib individually. When he reached the waistband of the jeans he paused long enough to see Ichigo's face and it sent a direst jolt of lust through his nerves.

He tugged at the zip, getting rid of the offending material and finally getting Ichigo fully naked and sprawled below him, just like he liked him. The Arrancar licked his lips in anticipation before leaning down to capture Ichigo's full lips in another heated kiss.

While the boy was distracted, Grimmjow pushed his legs apart and started teasing Ichigo's entrance. He traced it with his fingers until Ichigo had to be held down, he was bucking his hips so desperately. There was a time and a place for teasing and this was not it. Four months without sex and Ichigo was just about ready to scream at Grimmjow to hurry up.

Luckily for him, Grimmjow was feeling the cravings just as strongly. He plunged a finger inside the welcoming warmth and it was immediately swallowed by Ichigo's eager body. Three fingers later, knuckle deep, and Ichigo was bucking his hips like he was possessed, impaling himself on the digits. Sweat poured down his overheated frame giving his toned muscles a glistening effect.

'Eager aren't you?' Grimmjow was smirking but he was barely holding himself back from attacking Ichigo's hole and fucking him into oblivion.

'Grimmjow if you don't fuck me now I'm going to fuck myself on your hard dick.' He rubbed his knee against Grimmjow's still clothed erection to prove his point. The profane words had Grimmjow growling and moving his hips to rub harder against Ichigo's knee. His patience was at its absolute limit.

'What a dirty mouth. You should put it to better use.'

Before anything else could be said Grimmjow was inside Ichigo, his spine shuddering from the tightness of the entrance. Ichigo moaned louder and louder as the thrusts increased their speed and strength. Ichigo's hips were bucking and his fingers clawed at his lover's arms and shoulders, pulling him as far inside as he could. His long legs were wrapped around Grimmjow's waist pulling them yet closer together.

At one point Ichigo screamed Grimmjow's name and continued to chant it continuously like a mantra as the older man hit his prostate with every deadly shove. Grimmjow's wish became true as Ichigo used his mouth to scream the most lewd noises ever heard and the most obscene profanities, each word making Grimmjow push even harder.

Ichigo was the first to reach his climax, his back arching off the sofa and his eyelids fluttered as the full blow of his orgasm hit him like a fast moving train. Grimmjow thrust half a dozen times more before, he too, came. His body slumped over Ichigo's momentarily sated and out of stamina. Their breaths whizzed and mingled before they kissed again, this one less vicious since their carnal hunger was no longer so intense.

'I missed that.' Ichigo smiled lazily, still under the influence of his high.

'Me too. But you do realize we're not through yet, right?' Grimmjow grinned as Ichigo's expression turned to one of surprise, then understanding and then apprehension.

'Four months Ichigo. Four months. We have A LOT of catching up to do.'

* * *

**Thank You for the read and I truly hope it wasn't a complete waste of your time... Don't forget to review! The more the merrier! XD**

**HAVE A NICE DAY!**


End file.
